Don't Come Morning
by lipstickdisaster
Summary: As she glanced back at him one more time, only to find his electrifying eyes fixed on her, she realised that she had to make most of their nights together, and that in the morning, he would be gone. She didn't want the morning to come. Troy/Gabriella. Drabble.


**A/N: Okay, so, hi. This is the first time in a while that I'm actually publishing/writing something and also the first time that I've done something that is not a huge ball of fluffy cheese (although the premise of the status quo breaking up two lovers, is and will always be cheesy, no matter how much I love it in HSM). I wrote this over the weekend and I've been contemplating whether I should publish this or not, but in the end, with a bit of help from my dear friend Momo (I love you and I'm sorry for being so paranoid), I've decided to just go for it. So, enjoy! And reviews are always appreciated. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the High School Musical franchise.**

* * *

_**Don't Come Morning**_

Suffocated.

That was the best way to describe the current state she was in. Stuck in a room full of people she didn't know, who didn't care, there was only one thing she needed. And that was the only thing she couldn't get. Him.

Nobody knew. Nobody cared. Nobody understood.

She tried to look around as inconspicuously as possible, but the blue eyes she yearned for, were nowhere to be found. She tried to listen to the conversation her scholastic decathlon teammates were involved in, but she was too distracted to genuinely pay attention. Where was he?

Suddenly she heard the president of the team let out a sound of disgust and she whipped her head around to look at what her 'friend' – well, friend wasn't the right word since the girl was a self-entitled, annoying brat – was staring at and felt all the remaining air in her lungs being ripped from her chest. Her heartbeat sped up drastically and she gulped, hoping no one would notice her reaction.

The way he moved around the room as if he owned it was so attractive to her. Her teammates would probably complain about it any minute, as they always did, but she couldn't stop watching him. He had her under his spell. She watched on as a tall blonde, clad from head to toe in pink sparkles, known around school as the resident drama queen, walked up to him and twirled her blonde hair around her finger seductively, greeting him flirtatiously. She felt a sense of pride swell in her heart as she saw him smile back and then brush the girl off, before he started coming her way.

She felt her breath hitch as he came closer. She noticed how his otherwise hard, stormy eyes turned into a soft, caring, light shade of blue as he approached her and she felt his hand take hers and squeeze it reassuringly as he brushed past her.

She sighed inwardly as she turned back to her 'friends' as if nothing had happened. But it was eating her alive. She wanted to be with him so badly, but no one would understand.

As she glanced back at him one more time, only to find his electrifying eyes fixed on her, she realised that she had to make most of their nights together, and that in the morning, he would be gone.

She didn't want the morning to come.

* * *

"Troy?"

No answer. The silence in the room was imposing, a stark contrast to the crowded room they were in just mere hours ago.

She sighed and turned around in his strong arms to face him and she couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. He was beautiful, almost angelic. Before she knew what she was doing, she felt her left hand slowly resting over his bare chest and she let out a contented sigh at the soothing feeling of his heartbeat beneath her palm. Her other hand raised to brush his floppy bangs from his closed eyes so she could examine his face even closer and then he started to stir.

A blue eye cracked open and she couldn't help but grin up at him adoringly. She loved his eyes. They were, as cliché as that sounded, the windows to his soul. His hand moved to rest on hers on his chest and she felt his thumb softly stroke her knuckles, a shiver running down her spine at his touch.

His chest vibrated with a deep chuckle at the effect he had on her, before he yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Go back to sleep, baby," he murmured, brushing the briefest of kisses against her temple before tightening his grip on her waist.

She didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't want to miss anything. These nights, they were theirs. In these fleeting moments, she was his and he was hers. In these hours of peace and pure contentment, they were alright.

In the morning, everything would be different, she knew that very well. The status quo would be firmly back in place and they would go their separate ways again, merge into the crowds as if they didn't know each other, as if they weren't in love.

She wanted him tell her so badly. She wanted him to say that they were going to be alright. She wanted him to lie to her.

A lie was less painful than the truth.

Letting out another deep sigh, she wrapped her own arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. She shut her eyes tightly and braced herself for the inevitable dawn.

No matter how much she didn't want it to, the morning would come. And no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, they wouldn't be alright.


End file.
